The Waisman Center at the University of Wisconsin-Madison is one of thirteen NIH-funded centers focused on developmental disabilities and neurodegenerative diseases, with a broad mission that encompasses research, training, and clinical activities. Since its inception in 1973 the Center has included an animal facility as a key element of its infrastructure and one of its scientific core services, yet little has been done to upgrade the facility to allow it to keep pace with the needs of current science. During the past six years both internal and external reviews identified critical shortcomings in our animal facility that needed to be addressed. Eighteen months ago both the main and backup cage-washers failed and could not be repaired, forcing evacuation of the entire facility. We have formulated a comprehensive plan for renovation, the overall cost of which is approximately $2.7 million (the majority paid for by university and gift funds). The goal of this renovation is to support Waisman Center investigators and affiliates by 1) increasing capacity in what is now a rodent-only facility, 2) improving barrier functions through increased use of microisolation, purchase and installation of biohazard hoods for selected areas, purchase and installation of an on-site autoclave for support of immunodeficient animals, and creation of dedicated quarantine space, 3) upgrading infrastructure by replacing outdated equipment for cage washing, installing, a disposable pouch system for supplying drinking water, installing ceilings to improve environmental control, and repairing flooring throughout, 4) improving security by installation of video surveillance systems and card-access controls, and 5) creating a suite of rooms optimized for long-term behavioral studies that is separate from the barrier portion of the facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]